


Crumble

by TyldenCM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyldenCM/pseuds/TyldenCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ jaw clenched as he froze in place, facing away from Harry.</p>
<p>"I cheated on you."</p>
<p> The words echoed and blurred in Harry’s mind. His mouth ran dry, the knot of dread exploded in his stomach. The dark haired boy swallowed a few times to get his words to come out.</p>
<p>"It’s okay.” Deep breath “It’s fine. We can move on! I forgive you Louis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Large sections of italics are flashbacks :) enjoy

Shifting eyes, fidgeting fingers, increasingly common awkward silences had been the content of the previous weeks. One such awkward silence was currently occurring as Louis twitched anxiously from where he had perched across from Harry on the coffee table.  

A deep sigh broke the silence.

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry asked tentatively, there was a heavy knot of dread tightening in his stomach.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed before standing and pacing the length of the pair’s living room.

“Harry, you know you’re such a special person right?” _Where the hell could this possibly be heading._

“You are too Louis, the _most_ special. You know we can work through any problem together. Talk to me Louis, I love you.” Harry was fully aware of the desperation in his voice.

Louis’ jaw clenched as he froze in place, facing away from Harry.

"I cheated on you."

 The words echoed and blurred in Harry’s mind. His mouth ran dry, the knot of dread exploded in his stomach. The dark haired boy swallowed a few times to get his words to come out.

"It’s okay.” Deep breath “It’s fine. We can move on! I forgive you Louis."

Louis turned sharply, eyes flaming as he shoved his hand roughly into his hair.

"I don’t want you to forgive me! We can’t move on, this relationship has serious fucking cracks!" he took a deep breath, voice dropping to a more reasonable volume. "I cheated on you because I don’t feel anything here anymore. You need to accept it now Haz." 

Silence. Not awkward but considering, contemplating.

"…no you didn’t" Determination clung to every word

"Fuck off Haz, yes I did, I wouldn’t make-"

"You’re not that type of person Lou."

"Harry obviously I am that type of person, remember -"

"With who then?" Finally, the resignation Louis had been waiting for.

"Harry-"

"Who!"

"Niall, fucking Niall alright! We passionately _fucked_ right where you’re sitting! Does that make you feel better? Does that help? God Harry, it doesn’t matter who.” Harry’s eyes flickered down to the offending couch cushion, fingers tightening in the red upholstery, eyes glazing over.

_"I just don’t know what I did wrong Ni, Louis’ been acting so distant lately." The blonde boy made a sympathetic noise, running his hand gently through the chocolate curls of his best friend "Do you think he’s losing interest?"_

_"Of course not Haz, he loves you more than anything." Soothing hands ran down Harry’s back as he cuddled into Niall on the worn red couch. The pair settled into silence as Harry attempted to get his emotions back under his control._

_"I’m gonna ask him to marry m-"_

_"NO!" Harry’s eye brows shot up in surprise "I-I mean after all that shit last year with you-know-who, don’ ya think that’s kinda rash?"_

If only he’d known back then exactly who he had been confiding in, Harry may not have been put into this heart wrenching position now. His vision shimmered with tears as he stared forlornly at the love of his life.

Louis stared back as annoyance gave way to something softer.  

“I don’t regret it Harry.” Louis’ voice was almost a whisper.

_“I don’t regret it and I won’t apologise!” Harry’s eyes widened at the harshness of his lovers voice. “I **fucked** Ashton because I wanted to! I don’t need you trying to guilt trip me.” _

_Harry was sure the alcohol that had been flowing all evening was the cause of Louis’ brash words. However bad he had wanted the words to be false though, he knew that they were true. Louis had been hanging out increasingly more often with the 5 seconds of summer boy over the last months._

_“When are you going to accept that things aren’t right Harry? I’m not made for this!” Louis hissed has he spun on his heel, leaving the dark haired boy alone in the VIP booth of some random LA club._

_Harry’s only company was the flickering candle on top of the single cupcake Louis had dumped on the table before his rant, before Harry had snuggled into his lover’s neck, before he had smelled somebody else’s cologne, before he had opened his big mouth and questioned it._

_“Happy birthday to me.” Harry whispered, blowing out the candle._

Louis had come to rest once again on the coffee table in front of Harry. His arms rested on his thighs, his hands clasped together in between is knees, blue eyes shining as he searched out haunting green.

_Ocean blue clashed with forest green, apology and sincerity shining brightly. The older boy grasped the younger’s hands tightly, kissing each knuckle tenderly._

_“I am so sorry for what I said to you at the club, baby.” Louis voice was drenched in love “I promise to you that this will never happen again. Can you forgive me?”_

_“I’ll always forgive you Lou.” Those great green orbs flickered desperately with hope “I love you so much.”_

_“Love you always Haz.”_

Harry sniffled as he finally looked Louis in the eyes.

“We were always going to crumble weren’t we?”

“I’m sorry.”

Harry smiled sadly, regret staining his voice.

“No you’re not.”

It would be all of the papers by the end of the week. Someone would leak that the power couple of the world had finally spilt. Their love had crumbled, the band was divided. Harry would have to fasten a mask of stoic integrity permanently to himself. Louis would be the strong one, telling any who asked that it was inconsolable difference that caused the drift. Niall’s extended vacation would be explained away with a simple ‘family problem.’ Ashton tip toeing around Harry would never be noticed by the world. Liam and Zayn were good enough actors to never let slip the truth.

Nobody involved would ever be able to claim surprise.

Harry and Louis were always destined to crumble.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think!! You can find me on tumblr at rightingitdown where my prompt box is always open :)  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
